Kawamura Ryuichi
Perfil * Posicion : Cantante, Solista, Guitarrista, Compositor, Productor, Actor. * Fecha de Nacimiento : 20.05.1970 * Lugar de Nacimiento : Ciudad de Yamato , Prefectura de Kanagawa. * Estatura : 173cm * Tipo de Sangre ': O * '''Religion ': Budista * 'Hobbies ': Surfear y Boxear * 'Bandas favoritas ': U2 y The Beatles * 'Color Favorito ': Rojo * 'Le gusta ': Te verde y vino * '''Grupo Actual : Tourbillon, LUNA SEA (Reencuentros) * Grupo Anterior : → Cradle → Slaughter → R.H.D → LUNACY → Actualmente Solista * Pagina Oficial * Tienda Oficial * LINE * Facebook * Twitter Biografia Ryuichi Kawamura (河村隆一 Kawamura Ryuichi , nacido el 20 de mayo de 1970 en Yamato, Kanagawa ) es un músico japonés, cantante, compositor, compositor, productor de discos, actor, autor y piloto de carreras. Es mejor conocido como el cantante principal de la banda de rock Luna Sea . Después de que la banda se disolvió en 2000, Kawamura continuó su exitosa carrera en solitario. En 2005 formó Tourbillon con Inoran y Hiroaki Hayama, miembro de Luna Sea. Recientemente se reincorporó a Luna Sea, ya que se reunieron en agosto de 2010. El segundo álbum de Kawamura, Love, encabezó la lista de Oricon con ventas de alrededor de 1,021,000 copias, lo que lo convierte en el único artista solista masculino en tener un álbum que vende más de un millón de copias dentro de su semana inicial en la historia de las listas de Oricon.Ese mismo álbum vendió más de 2,788,000 copias al final del año, por lo que tiene el récord de álbum en solitario masculino más vendido.Solo en 1997, con sus mini álbumes de larga duración y cuatro sencillos (de los cuales "Glass" se vendió más de un millón), vendió más de seis millones de discos. Carrera 1986–2000: Luna Sea, debut en solitario Ryuichi Kawamura comenzó su carrera musical como vocalista de las bandas Cradle y Slaughter, mientras estaba en la escuela secundaria, bajo el nombre de Rayla. El 6 de mayo de 1989, Inoran lo invitó a unirse a su banda Lunacy. En 1991, cuero de X Japan encontrado en el circuito independiente, que finalmente consiguió la firma a X Japan co-fundador Yoshiki 's Extasy Records Llegaron a ser muy exitosos, después de haber vendido más de 10 millones de unidades certificadas en Japón, y se consideran una de las bandas más influyentes en el movimiento visual kei . Ryuichi proporcionó voces para la versión del lado B de la canción de hide de 1994 "Escáner ". Durante el descanso temporal de Luna Sea en 1997, Ryuichi comenzó su carrera en solitario. Con su nombre completo, Ryuichi Kawamura, cambió su voz y su música del potente sonido del rock a más de un sonido de ídolo pop. Ese año , lanzó cuatro singles, un mini-álbum y su primer álbum completo, Love . El álbum incluye su versión de la canción "Namida Iro", que fue cantada por la cantante japonesa Noriko Sakai con su composición. Love superó a la japonesa Oricon cuenta con las ventas de alrededor de 1,021,000 copias, lo que lo convierte en el único artista masculino solista que ha vendido un álbum en más de un millón de copias en su lanzamiento de la semana inicial en la historia de las listas de Oricon.En total, Love vendió más de 2,788,000 copias en las listas de Oricon. Más tarde, Kawamura comenzó su propia casa de producción titulada "RK", y en 1999, produjo muchos artistas, entre ellos Azumaya Toga, Hideki e Izam. Tras la disolución de Luna Sea en 2000, Kawamura comenzó su primera gira en solitario y creó una filial de "RK" destinada a la producción de música para cine. Poco después, compuso música para la película So Faraway . A mediados de 2001, abrió su club de fans "RKF" (Familia Ryuichi Kawamura). Más tarde, Ryuichi lanzó los singles "Shizuka na Yoru wa Futari Iyou" y "Julia". Kawamura comenzó a aparecer en programas de música popular como Music Station y Hey x3 . Tras el lanzamiento del single "Kimi no Mae de Paino wo Hikou", consiguió un papel en la película Picaresque basada en la vida de Osamu Dazai . 2002–2006: gira internacional, Tourbillon Su primera gira internacional en solitario llegó en 2002, cuando realizó un concierto exclusivo en Seúl . Cuando regresó a Japón, hubo varios eventos de conocer y saludar en Zepp Fukuoka y Zepp Osaka, donde vendió mercaderías especiales (incluyendo manga que ilustró y figurillas, etc.). Más tarde, Kawamura protagonizó el papel principal de la serie dramática de TV Asahi Kowloon de Aimasho y también escribió el tema final "Sugar Lady". Un álbum de fotos especial fue lanzado en 2003 durante su nueva gira. Mientras ponía en pausa su álbum y sus solteros ese año, continuó produciendo artistas como Memory Cats y Kiyoshi. En 2004, Kawamura lanzó el single "Spoon" y el álbum Vanilla , seguido de un puñado de giras. El compañero de banda de su compañero Luna Sea, Inoran, también fue invitado durante su concierto de Nochevieja. Después de unas cortas vacaciones en Europa, Kawamura se reunió con Inoran y Hiroaki Hayama para anunciar la formación de su banda Tourbillon en 2005. Su primer concierto oficial se realizó en el Nippon Budokan el 2 de julio y recibió buena asistencia y críticas. La banda lanzaría dos álbumes, Heaven y A Tide of New Era en 2005 y 2006, respectivamente. En marzo de 2008, el sencillo de Tourbillon "Break the Chain" se usó como tema de apertura de Kamen Rider Kiva . 2006–2008: 10º aniversario, Chicago en Broadway En 2006, Kawamura lanzó su primer álbum de tapa, titulado Evergreen ~ Anata no Wasuremono ~ . Cubrió canciones de artistas como Yutaka Ozaki y Akiko Kobayashi , así como " I for You " de Luna Sea . Un año más tarde, lanzó un segundo álbum de tapa para celebrar el décimo aniversario de su carrera en solitario. Las canciones incluidas incluían sus trabajos en solitario originales y canciones de otros artistas clásicos japoneses, como Dead End , Kenji Sawada , Tetsurō Oda y Dreams Come True . El 24 de diciembre de 2007, Kawamura se reunió con Luna Sea para el concierto God Bless You ~ One Night Dejavu ~ en el Tokyo Dome . La banda tocó de nuevo en la cumbre conmemorativa de hide el 4 de mayo de 2008 junto con X Japan, T,M,Revolution , Versailles y otros. El 3 de febrero de 2008, Kawamura realizó un concierto especial en Nippon Budokan titulado Yuki no Budokan ~ 70 Stories ~ patrocinado por Sports Nippon. El espectáculo celebró el décimo aniversario de su carrera en solitario, donde interpretó la mitad de cada canción grabada de cada uno de sus seis álbumes originales, lo que equivale a un set de 70 canciones. Inoran también pareció tocar con Kawamura durante el concierto, que duró cuatro horas y media. Ryuichi también cantó el Himno Nacional Japonesa para el evento deportivo ocasional, incluyendo la séptima serie D1 Grand Prix y uno de los J-League 's Kashima Antlers partido de fútbol en marzo de 2008. En octubre de 2008, Kawamura coprotagonizó el musical de Broadway Chicago , junto con las estrellas de Takarazuka, Yoka Wao y Ryoko Yonekura , en las que interpretó al abogado Billy Flynn. Este evento marcó la primera vez en la historia que una producción japonesa de una música de Broadway se ha realizado en Broadway. 2009-2010: Sora , reunión de Luna Sea, debut en Camboya Tras una actuación en el extranjero en Hong Kong en marzo de 2009, Kawamura lanzó el single "Heroine" el 4 de febrero, que fue una colaboración con Tetsurō Oda . Luego lanzó el álbum Piano el 1 de abril, que incluía el single "Midori no Uta", de conservación ambiental. En julio, Kawamura lanzó un libro de fotos llamado Japanesque . A fines de agosto realizó una gira internacional en Taiwán. El 30 de septiembre de 2009, lanzó el single "Brilliant Stars", que incluye una canción de amarre con la marca de joyería GemCeree. Con un nuevo contrato con Avex Group (después de abandonar Columbia Music Entertainment ), Kawamura se presentó en el concierto de Hard na Yaon 2009 ese mismo mes junto con muchos otros artistas de la compañía. Tras el single "Dakishimete" y el álbum Sora en febrero de 2010, coprotagonizaría el segundo musical de Broadway Chicago en junio. Kawamura también realizó la gira "No Mic, No Speakers Concert # 003" desde agosto hasta septiembre, que, como su nombre indica, se realizó sin un micrófono ni ningún tipo de amplificación electrónica. El 13 de agosto actuó en el festival de verano Jack in the Box 2010. 8 También en agosto, apareció con los otros miembros de Luna Sea en una conferencia de prensa en Hong Kong, donde anunciaron oficialmente su reunión y su reinicio de la gira mundial de su vigésimo aniversario en la Luna Nueva . El 17 de octubre, Kawamura apareció en un documental televisivo, transmitido por BS Fuji, llamado Kawamura Ryuichi x Garyuu , en el que viajó al famoso Angkor Wat . También participó en el álbum My Soul del cantante de R&B de Corea del Sur, Bobby Kim , escribiendo letras japonesas para la canción "Tsuioku no Kaze". 2011: Rompiendo el récord mundial Guinness, debut en Tailandia El 7 de enero, Kawamura anunció que daría un concierto especial en solitario en Nippon Budokan el 13 de marzo de 2011. En el concierto, titulado Genkai no Sono Saki e: 100 no Monogatari ~ Epilogue ~, interpretaría un total de 100 canciones. durante un período de más de 6 horas (en febrero de 2008, en un concierto titulado Yuki no Budokan ~ 70 Stories ~, cantó 71 canciones durante un período de 4 horas en el mismo lugar). Sin embargo, debido al terremoto y tsunami de Tōhoku de 2011 el 11 de marzo, el concierto se pospuso. El 3 de mayo, tuvo éxito, interpretó un total de 104 canciones en 6 horas y media y recibió el Guinness World Record , superando el récord anterior de 100 canciones en 8 horas. Kawamura y su compañero, el miembro de Luna Sea, Sugizo colaboraron con el grupo musical Move para proporcionar un tema para la película Gakudori . La canción se llamó "Overtakers", se lanzó el 9 de marzo de 2011 y contó con la participación de Kawamura en la voz y Sugizo en la guitarra. También lanzó otro álbum de portada, The Voice , el 9 de marzo que cubre canciones de artistas occidentales, como " How Deep Is Your Love ", " Ave Maria ", " Amapola " y " Over The Rainbow ". El 30 de abril, Kawamura celebró un concierto benéfico en Tailandia , titulado Ryuichi Kawamura Exclusivo Concierto Benéfico One Night Only en Bangkok, en el que actuó en el Royal Paragon Hall con la Bangkok Symphony Orchestra y el invitado especial Pod (cantante principal de la banda de rock alternativo de Tailandia. Perro moderno ). Parte de las ganancias fueron donadas a las víctimas del terremoto y tsunami de Tōhoku. El 29 de mayo, Kawamura y el resto de Luna Sea dieron una entrevista en el estreno de Luna Sea 3D en Los Ángeles en Toho Cinema Roppongi Hills, que fue transmitido en vivo por Ustream.tv . Anunciaron un concierto en el Saitama Super Arena de 30,000 asientos titulado Luna Sea para Japón. Una promesa para los valientes el 22 de octubre. Las ganancias de la actuación fueron para la Cruz Roja Japonesa para apoyar a las víctimas del terremoto y el tsunami. Kawamura cubrió " Beauty and the Beast " para el álbum de portada V-Rock Disney , que se lanzó el 7 de septiembre de 2011 y presenta artistas de visual kei que cubren canciones de Disney . Su propia canción "Beat" fue cubierta por Zuck en la compilación Crush! V-Rock Best Hit Cover Songs de 2 -90 , que se lanzó el 23 de noviembre de 2011 y presenta bandas actuales de visual kei que cubren canciones de bandas que fueron importantes para el movimiento visual kei de los 90. Estilo Musical Ryuichi Kawamura es mejor conocido por su trabajo vocal durante su trabajo con Luna Sea . Fue inspirado tanto vocalmente como visualmente por Morrie , líder de la influyente banda de metal japonesa Dead End . Desde principios hasta mediados de los 90, su estilo a menudo incluía cantos gritados durante sus canciones de rock duro. Luego cambió a técnicas de pop más tradicionales después de comenzar su carrera en solitario. Desde 2007, Kawamura ha estado cantando en un estilo más operístico Premios * Premio de la Academia de Arte Dramático - Mejor recién llegado (primavera de 1997) * Mejor cantante japonés masculino (1997) * Oricon - Álbum masculino de mayor venta - Amor lanzado en 1997 * Guinness World Record - Artista solista que canta 100 canciones en 8 horas (3 de mayo de 2011) Filmografia Peliculas * Buraikan (199?) * Picaresque (2002) Doramas * Futari (1997) * Narita Rikon (1997) * Number One (2001) * Kowloon de Aimashou (2002) Libros * 1994.05.20 Deai ~Kono Netsu ga Same Teshimau Mae ni~ (出逢い ~この熱が冷めてしまう前に~) * 1997.05.20 Glass no Melody (ガラスのメロディ; Glass Melody) * 1997.12.10 Ishikoro to Diamond (石ころとダイアモンド; Diamond and Stones) * 1998.01.30 1997 Kawamura Ryuichi ~Natural~ (1997河村隆一 ~Natural~) * 1998.02.28 Wave -Kawamura Ryuichi (Wave−河村隆一) * 2002.06.25 Glass no Melody (ガラスのメロディ (文庫); Glass Melody) * 2002.09.25 Deai ~Kono Netsu ga Same Teshimau Mae ni~ (出逢い ~この熱が冷めてしまう前に~ (文庫)) * 2002.10.03 Kawamura Ryuichi Sakuhin Shuu "Kimi no Namida wa Giniro no Kaze" (河村隆一作品集「君の泪は 銀色の風」; Kawamura Ryuichi Works "Your Tears are Like Silver") * 2007.06.14 rk cast * 2009.02.10 Dakishimete (抱きしめて; Hold Me) * 2010.12.24 VOICE Photobook SoraBlue.jpg|Sora wo Miageta Blue 20.04.2007 Discografia Albumes CranberrySoda.jpg|Cranberry Soda 21.06.1997 LOVE-1.jpg|LOVE (Album de Kawamura Ryuichi) 22.11.1997 Onlyone.jpg|Shin Ai ~Only One~ 19.12.2001 NingenShikaku.jpg|Ningen Shikkaku 17.07.2002 Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla (Album de Kawamura Ryuichi) 07.04.2004 ORANGE.jpg|ORANGE 20.06.2007 Piano.jpg|Piano 01.04.2009 Sora.jpg|Sora 24.02.2010 Fantasia.jpg|Fantasia (Album de Kawamura Ryuichi) 31.08.2011 Life.jpg|Life 11.09.2013 Never fear.jpg|never fear 01.10.2014 Magic Hour.jpg|Magic Hour 28.10.2015 Colorsoftime.jpg|Colors of time 28.09.2016 Albumes Compilatorios Verybestsongs.jpg|very best of songs... 26.09.2002 Dear.jpg|Dear (Best Album de Kamawura Ryuichi) 24.03.2004 Albumes Covers Evergreen-0.jpg|evergreen (Album de Kamawura Ryuichi) 24.05.2006 Evergreenedition.jpg|evergreen anniversary edition 05.12.2007 Thevoice.jpg|THE VOICE 09.03.2011 Thevoice2.jpg|THE VOICE 2 08.08.2012 Sencillos Iloveyou.jpg|I love you 21.02.1997 Glass.jpg|Glass 23.04.1997 BEAT.jpg|BEAT 18.07.1997 Loveis.jpg|Love is... 15.10.1997 Ne.jpg|Ne 25.04.2001 Shizukana.jpg|Shizukana Yoru wa Futari de Iyou 21.06.2001 Julia-0.jpg|Julia (Single de Kamawura Ryuichi) 22.08.2001 Kiminomae.jpg|Kimi no mae de Piano o Hikou 24.10.2001 Koio.jpg|Koi o Shiyou yo 21.11.2001 Sugarlady.jpg|Sugar Lady 24.04.2002 F114B.jpg|F114B ??.05.2003 SPOON.jpg|SPOON / Missing you 03.03.2004 Darenotame.jpg|Dare no Tame ni Demo Naku Kimi ni... 18.04.2007 Onceagain.jpg|Once again 31.10.2007 Heroine-0.jpg|Heroine 04.02.2009 Brillant.jpg|Brillant Stars 30.09.2009 Dakishimete.jpg|Dakishimete 20.01.2010 YOGA.jpg|YO GA YONARA... 20.07.2011 Nanairo.jpg|Nanairo 29.05.2013 DVD Timeoflegend.jpg|TIME OF LEGEND 1997~2001 21.03.2002 F120A.jpg|F120A ??.08.2003 70noMonogatari.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi at Nippon Budokan "70 no Monogatari" Yuki no Budokan 16.05.2008 HIBIKI.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi x Garyu -Dai Issho HIBIKI- 15.12.2010 PRIVATE.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi x Garyu -Dai Issho PRIVATE- 15.12.2010 NoMic.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi No Mic, No Speakers Concert Sekai Isan Angkor Isekigun vs Ryuichi Kawamura Kamigami no Tasogare 28.05.2011 DaiSansho.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi x Garyu ~Dai Sansho Sekai Isan Angkor Isekigun vs Ryuichi Kawamura Kamigami no Tasogare~ 15.06.2011 Budokai100.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi at Nihon Budokan “Genkai no Sono Sakihe” 100 no Monogatari ??.11.2011 GreatestVoice.jpg|Kawamura Ryuichi Tour 2011 “GREATEST VOICE” ~tamashI no sakebi~ ??.08.2012 Galeria KawamaruR2.jpg KawamaruR.jpg Kawamura.jpg Kamawura2.jpg Kamawura3.jpg Kamawura4.jpg Kamawura5.jpg Kamawura6.jpg Kamawura8.jpg Kamawura9.jpg Videografia Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Avex Group